The present invention relates generally to an actuator apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a valve actuator including a bonnet assembly having an improved downstop mechanism that is rotatably free with respect to a floating top shaft and engageable with respect to a replaceable operator without affecting bonnet stem drift adjustment.
Gate valves are generally comprised of a valve body having a central axis aligned with inlet and outlet passages, and a space between the inlet and outlet passages in which a slide, or gate, may be moved perpendicular to the central axis to open and close the valve. In the closed position, the gate surfaces typically seal against sealing rings which surround the fluid passage through the valve body. Gate valves have been used for centuries to control the flow of a great variety of fluids. Often the fluid to be controlled by the gate valve is under pressure. In the petroleum industry, gate valves are used along piping at various locations, and in particular are used in piping referred to in the petroleum industry as a christmas tree, which is used as part of a drilling operation.
Actuators to open and close the gate valves may include manual operators, diaphragm-type operators, and hydraulic operators. The actuator may include a bonnet assembly, which interconnects the valve body and the valve gate, and a bonnet stem which is movable with the gate via an operator. It is often desirable to be able to change the operator without changing the bonnet assembly. However, this is difficult because, among other reasons, such a change also requires changes in up-stop and down-stop adjustments which assure the drift of the gate is positioned correctly in the open and closed position. If the valve is connected to a christmas tree or is under pressure, it may be difficult to determine whether drift adjustments have been made correctly when replacing the operator since the bore of the valve is not available to receive a drift alignment check tool. Removal of a valve under pressure in a Christmas tree to make drift adjustments may take considerable time and cause substantial inconvenience.
It is desirable to combine a manual operator with a diaphragm-type or hydraulic operator for back-up and test purposes. This combination typically results in the presence of a top shaft extending from the operator that may also serve to indicate whether the valve is open or closed. Because the top shaft is often exposed to the atmosphere, it may attract contaminants that cause damage to the top shaft seals or bearings. In the past, close tolerances have been required in the top shaft that have exacerbated the contaminant problems. As well, torque applied to the top shaft, which may be caused by manual operation, may cause gate, gate seal, or drift misalignment. Furthermore, changing the top shaft or the top shaft seals has previously required removal of the operator housing.
The operator typically has a maximum force capability for applying to the bonnet stem. It is sometimes desirable to provide additional opening/closing power on a temporary basis without having to remove the original operator. It is also desirable that the same operator be adaptable to various control accessories, such as a mechanical override, hydraulic override, heat sensitive lock open device, block open cap, electrical limit switch and/or other electrical accessories.
Another significant problem, especially related to diaphragm-type operators, is leakage of the diaphragms in the region adjacent the top shaft or bonnet stem. Such leakage may be caused by wear, loss of flexibility, and pinching or wear that occurs should the diaphragm make contact with the diaphragm case. This leakage may gradually develop, and may slowly reduce the operator power.
In some cases, the positioning of the gate valves in the christmas tree and other types of installations may be restricted because of piping which is supplied to operate an automatic actuator that controls gate movement. In the past, it has been difficult to use precisely laid piping because the position of the operator fluid port is fixed with respect to the operator housing. Allowing the operator to rotate with respect to the bonnet could result in leakage or cause misalignment of the up-stop and down-stop drift adjustments of the valve gate.
Thus, there has been a long felt need in the industry to provide an improved actuator that allows a more adaptable installation configuration, that reduces maintenance and installation time, and that increases long term durability. Persons skilled in the art will appreciate the present invention which provides solutions to these and other problems associated with valve actuators.
The present invention relates to a valve actuator for moving a valve between open and closed states within a valve body. The valve actuator comprises an operator housing including a pressure chamber and a fluid port, and an operator member movable in response to the introduction of fluid into the pressure chamber through the fluid port. A bonnet housing is securable to the valve body and has a bonnet housing bore therethrough. A bonnet stem axially moves in the bonnet housing bore and is securable to the valve gate for moving the valve gate to the open and closed valve states. The bonnet stem is axially movable in response to movement of the operator member in an axial direction toward the valve body. The bonnet stem is rotatably free with respect to a top shaft.
A downstop member rotatably and axially affixed to the bonnet stem is used for stopping axial movement of the bonnet stem in a direction toward the valve. The downstop is also rotatably free with respect to the top shaft. A stop surface is fixably positioned with respect to the bonnet housing. One or more bonnet stem spacers are disposed on the stop surface and engageable by the downstop to stop axial movement of the bonnet stem for selecting a desired bonnet stem drift.
An object of the present invention is an valve actuator with improved versatility, reduced installation and maintenance, and/or increased life.
Another object of the present invention is an actuator which allows removal or exchange of the valve operator while the valve is under pressure.
Another object of the present invention is an actuator which allows removal or exchange of the valve operator without the need to reset drift adjustments or to examine the valve bore to determine if drift adjustments are correct.
A feature of the present invention is a floating top stem which requires no metal-to-metal contact during operation.
A further feature of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is an improved diaphragm having a metal insert ring to engage an elastomeric seal and thereby minimize or avoid in the diaphragm which may be caused by decreased diaphragm flexibility, leakage pinching or other reasons.
Yet another feature of present invention is a replaceable seal cartridge that allows renewal of top stem seals without removing the operator.
An advantage of the present invention is an economical construction for a valve actuator that is relatively simple yet reliable in construction, and is easy to service.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the descriptions given herein, and the appended claims.